


[podfic] you're the ultimate

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, House Party, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: “We’ve gone to school together forever, and you’ve never spoken to me before, so.”“That’s not true,” Willy says, which means he’s definitely more drunk than he should be, because he’s supposed to be playing it cool, not bringing up ancient fucking history. “We demolished the grade school playground’s worm population.”





	[podfic] you're the ultimate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you're the ultimate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053419) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



> i tried something new here - i overlaid background noise for the party for ~atmosphere. i know this can be tricky especially for people with auditory processing issues so i'll include a plain version as well when i'm at my laptop again.

  
[download link](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0305.zip) (11.3MB)  
[podbook download link](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0306.zip) (3.4MB)  
14:49

**Author's Note:**

> sound effects: [here](https://freesound.org/people/soundhunterjulie/sounds/395315/) and [here](https://freesound.org/people/amholma/sounds/344360/)


End file.
